wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Verdes
Verdes is from a modern timeline where Wasp and all the Pantala antagonists are defeated!! This means technology and current advancements exists, but please note that these characters are NOT ANTHRO! That's offensive? Everyone uses it. Appearance I'm not black; I'm grey! My friends have those, tho- wait, that's bad? BUT WE CAN'T HAVE BLACK SO WHY THE FUDGE IS THAT OFFENSIVE I'M JUST EXPRESSING MY OPINION. Verdes can stick out, for the worse or better. First, she's absolutely tall. She can tower others, and is actually as tall as her thirty year old dad, and that saying something. She's also super skinny, veins visible on her legs and talons, due to her problems and eating diet. She has a slender stature, and is pretty easy to catch in a large crowd. Verdes has the literal appearance of an edgy dragon. Her mouth is naturally in a blunt smile, and has a laugh that sounds like death is coming your way. Her eyes are like little vertical diamonds, with camouflage green eyes, with bags under her eyes, normally because she's up on Wattpad or on wikis, making OCs. Her teeth are super chipped, with little breaks, due to chewing on lead at a super young age. Her antennae are a dull purple, with her horns a soft lilac. She had a very odd top, with Pegasus wing like feelers. She has an earlobe that pokes out of her head like an elf. Now, her scales. Her underbelly is that safe dull purple that lied on her antennae, her scales over that and the ones over that are a super dark grey to the point she seems to have black scales. When in bright light, she actually has a gradient; a light purple one, to be exact. Her little, tiny spiky spines are a more darker version of her underbelly, and the second darkest colour on her whole body. Her wings have the most tiniest threads of scales sewing her wings together, with the membrane contains the lovely lilac that lies on her head. A lot of the time, Verdes can be seen wearing mild accessories, having a little piecing in her ear, and a necklace for special occasions, if she has too. When at the Jewel Hive parties, she wears a armour like aesthetic around her whole body, normally gold with fancy inscriptions. Her claws are spiky and not shed at all, more like she bit her own nails, making them extremely short, but they can hurt when dug deep in the scales. Her tail is like the rest of her body, the veins glowing like a midnight sky, the tip blunt like how hard Verdes used her lead pencils. She also speaks like a tired teenage writer, with a country accent hidden under the slang. Personality Swear words are illegal. Please, say fudge or biscuit, please. Verdes has a lot of personalities, or layers. The first is an angry and tough gangster, making graphic and pretty gory threats when simply being told to shut up or keep quiet. Verdes seems to jump to conclusions, and is pretty spicy to strangers, keeping her tone monotone. At times, she speaks like a pessimistic kid, talking about death like it's a dream come true and making relatable but quiet sad quotes about the topics in life you'd prefer to keep silent in public. She is shown to hold grudges a lot, as seen with her sister, refusing to let herself to like her after all the stuff she did to her. Next, is the dragon who just does her own thing without caring of the consequences. Impulsive, Verdes talks way too fast and gets annoyed when people don't understand her. She breaks a silence by yelling stupid stuff, and seems flushed when people just confuse her. Normally, Verdes can actually understand herself, but when others join in, she seems utterly confused. Next, is the intelligent dragon. Verdes, while loves to use her fists, can use her words to make a well done comeback. Really creative, Verdes loves to write stories and can come up with so many concepts she can't use all of them. When writing, she loves to 'go fast', finishing her spelling homework in five minutes, with super neat handwriting and the words corrected really well. Verdes seems to let the idea flow through her mind, exposing them. Sometimes, Verdes has to spend five days just to get between the decision of the concepts. Now, we get to the good part. The personality Verdes uses to those she loves. Verdes is protective, and would sacrifice her life in any of the situations that has to come to that solution. Verdes is a kind and loyal soul, making sure people don't get hurt by her pessimistic words or others. While she does act rough to make sure they don't become idiots or do something bad, Verdes wants to make sure to they're in check, but also get a good laugh. History I had a million fish, but THEY JUST KEPT DYING! So in short, we payed ten dollars a week to get these fish when they just kept dying. Waste of money, much? THIS IS NOT MY ACTUAL HISTORY! Verdes was born in an odd family. Her father was a mechanic, working on tech related stuff that began evolving in the Hives, while her mother was a daily dragon who sold good luck omens in stalls. Because they were out a lot, Verde's Nan moved in the building and began taking care of her daily, although as she wasn't used to these new days, it took Verdes' Nan a while to not treat her like the older generations. Verdes was normally read stories by her Nan to get educated before she was at the age to go to school, and sometimes she stayed up to get the author's note in the book or finish it, unaware she was staying up until midnight. When Verdes began school, she wasn't exactly the most popular kid; she had an iron core that most SilkWings in her class didn't have, and she actually loved school. She was often ignored, and it really didn't phase her. She preferred to read in the corner where no one could notice her, but she did have a few friends that she loved with all her heart; White Witch was often a very sarcastic SilkWing, but she was incredibly supportive of her loved ones. Death-Head despite his name, was actually a very soft softie who made everything an over reaction. They were all not exactly the favourite's, but they were friends; and that's all that mattered. Then, Mission Blue was born. A blue and purple baby sister was given to Verdes which frankly, was not what she had expected. Mission Blue always made everything a competition; everything. It was purely so annoying to Verdes that she wanted her sister to stop; but she never listened. Their Nan always backed them off before things got bloody, but Verdes had always wanted to throw out hands. She became much more aggressive then usual when around her young sister in an attempt to get her to stop. Mission Blue then had to ironically be in the same class at the same school with being with her friends. Verdes wasn't jealous, but even then at Silkworm Hall; everything was a competition. She honestly never knew how to get some time with White Witch and Death-Head alone, and Verdes just never knew why Mission Blue was always. So. Competitive. Her friends always needed to calm her down before she snapped a pencil or snapped at her own family. But, one thing had forced her to be annoyed so much she lost it. It was an ordinary day when they all had a surprise test on trying to build a silk statue, which would go on their grades and of course, affect their future life (that's how Verdes found it at that time.). Partnering with White Witch and Death-Head, she felt they were going to ace this. Until Mission Blue squished herself into their group and ruined the whole thing. She was acting like the boss of everyone; a brat, even. Verdes felt so embarrassed and irritated as she wasn't allowed to express her opinion while White Witch and Death-Head were happy as long as Mission Blue didn't make them lose or made Verdes mad. When all the other groups were working on their silk statues (White Witch was handling materials, Death-Head was the person who made the statue better and Mission Blue built the silk statue), Verdes sat at the desk, stuck inside her own thoughts, not even bothering to look at their statue and only praying to herself it looked good. Turns out, White Witch and Death-Head were unaware that Mission Blue had tricks on their sleeve; or that they weren't building a statue of a famous SilkWing, but Mission Blue herself. When their teacher Adonis Blue noticed Verdes wasn't getting a turn, he told the rest of the team to include her if they wanted to pass. But, no-one knew how good of a liar Mission Blue was. Creating a lie on the spot, she said that Verdes was doing it herself and constantly ruined their chances of getting a good grade. Now, to you; that may sound nothing. But Verdes who had dealt with this everyday since Mission Blue was born, she was tired of everything being an unfair competition for her, and was tired of being played second fiddle to the person who hated her. She stormed off, and accidentally swerved her claws so hard she scratched her own sister's eye, leaving her blind. Her screams of agony only hurt her slightly; she hated her, but never thought she had done that. Even the yells of disappoint from her nan didn't phase or make her opinions change, even if she felt guilty of literally blinding her own sister. She was tired of Mission Blue; she was tired of her sister being such a brat and making her loss a happy streak every day. Mission Blue was always so pampered, and she got zero respect when Verdes controlled her urges. Verdes never knew Only White Witch and Death-Head stuck by her when Verdes became even more avoided due to hurting Mission Blue. Oddly enough, she was becoming bullied herself, due to Verdes making a scar over her eye, and well; she was blind. Verdes had always got the bullies away from her sister, but always walked away when Mission tried to say thanks. She wasn't that much of a brat since that incident, but she had done enough challenge for Verdes to become much more violent and aggressive then ever needed. What's life like for our SilkWing now? Well, nothing interesting. She still hasn't got herself close to Mission Blue even if her sister is a much better person now, and White Witch and Death-Head are still her friends. Trust me, her life is far from perfect, but that's okay. Abilities Couldn't I have been a flamesilk or something? I'd be way more powerful or taken more seriously. Silk: Strength: Intelligence: Relationships This story got one thousand views! From dragons I've never known before. Also, it's on the Internet so you get pop ups too see it! Can you see why I'm proud? Canon These are her relationships with Itchy's actual OCs. Mission Blue TBA White Witch TBA Death-Head TBA Adonis Blue TBA Sonas Only put your Pantala OCs for request. Malabar Kind, loyal, random! Also a great friend. Verdes really likes the black SilkWing, finding her such a loyal friend and enjoys her concept ideas for OCs really nice, and she enjoys reading the fanfiction she makes. Verdes considers her a great friend, and hopes Malabar does too. Trivia Say that again, and I'll rip off your arms, legs, your horns and kill that disgusting grin off your face. No-one messes with my friends and gets away with it. Do you understand? *Verdes is named after the Palos Verdes butterfly, the rarest butterfly in the world. *Verdes has a passion for making stories. *The fandoms she's currently in are Gravity Falls, Miraculous Ladybug, Skylanders, Hazbin Hotel, Steven Universe and Harry Potter. *Verdes despises horror movies. *Loves musicals based off actual stories, like the Charlie And The Chocolate Factory. *Hates Hamilton, but loves the song Congratulations in the musical. *Hates oldie music. * *Her favourite singers are Taylor Swift, Beth Crowley, Katy Perry, Hey Violet, Panic! at the Disco, Bebe Rexha, Billie Ellish, Sasha Sloan and Demi Lovato. *Verdes hates it when she's called black when she's really grey. A really dark grey. *Verdes is similar to Itchy's other sona; they're both Pantalan, and both have grey/black scales. *Verdes love lyric pranks. *Cries in a lot of movies. *Has Automatonophobia, the fear of things that look human but aren't real. The biggest part of this that scares Verdes is animatronics and dummies, such as the Goosebumps dummy or Freddy Fazbear. *Actually had nightmares of the Goosebumps film for weeks. *Really doesn't like when the car engines start. *Her favourite band is Imagine Dragons. *Verdes hates skirts. *Despises photo day. *Is that girl who begins a fight right in the middle of the shop. *Hates psychical punishment. *Hates Internet trolls. *Her favourite Skylander is Aurora. *In the Skylanders franchise, she really loves Imaginators and considers it the best game ever. *In Gravity Falls, Verdes ships Wendip. *Her favourite Miraculous Ladybug ship is Marichat, and hates the Ladrien ship. *Wants to kill Lila in that series too. *Ships the ones that everyone hates. *Has a million shower thoughts each day. *Will get up at 4AM on Christmas Day. *People are concerned about her music playlists. Gallery I'm that beautiful you want a picture of me? Category:SilkWings Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (BanderItchy) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Females